


watch me (like i'm your whole world)

by sereneguillotines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneguillotines/pseuds/sereneguillotines
Summary: “spread your legs for us, princess.”sapnap's face burns with mortification at the endearment that falls out of dream's mouth. his gut on the other hand, burns withsomething else.he hesitates a second too long, earning him a mocking croon from george. “come on, don't forget, you asked for this,princess.”(in which sapnap asks them to watch him)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	watch me (like i'm your whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> ecked this out to try and get over my writers block !! bit difficult and not my best but glad i could finally get out something. hope you enjoy :]

“spread your legs for us, princess.”

sapnap's face burns with mortification at the endearment that falls out of dream's mouth. his gut on the other hand, burns with _something else._

he hesitates a second too long, earning him a mocking croon from george. “come on, don't forget, you asked for this, _princess.”_

as much as in the moment, he hates to admit it, that is true. he’d been missing both his boyfriends, more than usual, and a few days ago, he had made his request. he almost didn’t do it, too nervous to ask for what he wanted, but he managed to finally do it over a three-way late night call. he remembers his hands shaking, remembers attempting to bluster his way through the words, remembers waiting for their answers with bated breath.

thank goodness both george and dream agreed.

_enthusiastically,_ he might add.

so here they are, on another call. sapnap sits in front of his laptop, in only a large black shirt, grey briefs, and a pair of white ankle socks. the other two have their cameras off–he specifically requested it as such. he had asked them to _talk_ to him, to _instruct_ him on what to do. _open your legs, put two fingers in now, ask nicely, you have to ask nicely if you want to come–_ he’d been dreaming about it for _days._ dream and george have such nice voices. soft and lilting, but rough and forceful when needed, all with a thrumming undercurrent of _love_. they shower him with perfect blends of degradation and praise, playing off of each other to push sapnap’s buttons in all the right ways.

“darling? aren’t you going to listen to dream?”

upon realizing he hadn’t listened to the initial instruction, a mild flush paints itself across the tops of sapnap’s cheeks. he nods, obediently spreading his legs and situating his laptop in between his legs, the camera angle tilted slightly up. it only emphasizes the growing bulge pushing at the grey fabric of his boxer shorts, as well as the darkening wet spot.

he sits, waiting for the next instruction, waiting for george or dream to say something else, but it doesn’t come. he doesn’t even get a customary _good boy_ or _good job darling._

“george? dream?”

no answer.

he tries again, “hello? guys?” his voice cracks. the hesitant question comes out whinier than he’s willing to admit. one could even call it _pitiful._

maybe they just left him there. sapnap imagines them working away at their monitors, _ignoring him._ they’re busy and important people after all. maybe they’re muted and talking to each other, getting each other off. they might not even be watching him at all.

a slight whimper leaves his mouth at the realization–all he can do is sit there and look pretty, waiting for them to come back and play with him.

one minute turns to five minutes. sapnap squirms where he’s seated on his bed. he isn’t touching himself, but he feels his briefs get ever so slightly tighter. if he shuts his eyes, he can feel the phantom touches of george’s skilled fingers on the back of his neck, dream’s large hands resting on his waist. the arousal flowing through his veins isn’t electric, it’s a slow sunset-tinted simmer, stirring him up from the inside. it isn’t long before he falls into a warm, soupy haze, to the whirring lullaby of his overheating laptop.

“sap,” a voice cuts through the fog. he isn’t sure how long it’s been. it could’ve been ten minutes, it could’ve been thirty minutes, it could’ve been an entire hour. “sapnap, darling.” he makes a hum of acknowledgement, slowly blinking away the cloudiness in his mind.

he smiles, loopy and pliant, “missed you guys.”

“you’ve just been sitting there, hm?” dream’s voice is sweet music to sapnap’s deprived ears.

he nods eagerly. he hasn’t moved an inch.

“look at him, dream, he’s still hard.” he can _hear_ george’s eyes crinkling into delighted crescent moons.

dream laughs, lovely and bright, “that’s adorable.” sapnap unconsciously perks up at the comment, hips ever so slightly thrusting forward. he’d deny it to anyone if they asked and deflect with his customary joking tone, he absolutely _thrives_ off of these compliments, especially the casual, throwaway ones.

“sapnap, did you touch yourself? is that why you’re still hard?”

he shakes his head, “no, george.”

“you promise?” there’s an air of skepticism that has sapnap turning pink. why doesn’t george believe him? a voice in his head whispers, _it’s because george knows you’re a slut. dream knows too. of course they expect you to touch yourself without permission._

“i promise.” he says it pleadingly, “i promise i haven’t. i wouldn’t–”

a tense beat of silence.

“okay, i believe you.”

sapnap lets out a relieved exhale, “thank you, georgie.”

“you’re welcome, darling.” a slight pause. “do you want to touch yourself?”

he nods quickly. given that his legs are spread, he hasn’t even got the friction of his thighs to relieve some of the tension down there. he’s just been sitting there, neglecting his hardening cock.

“keep your boxers on.”

breath quickening, sapnap takes that as permission to move his hands to his bulge. he lets in a sharp inhale as his fingers first graze his length. he gently massages at it, nudging himself to hardness.

“louder, sapnap, we want to hear you.” dream says, kindly.

“sorry,” he says, somewhat chastened. he’d forgotten that really, he’s just fodder for george and dream to get off to. well, he hopes they’re getting off on him. his brain summons images from their previous times together, distinctly remembering gorgeous fingers curled around delectable looking cocks. he thinks about getting on his knees, fingers exploring his mouth and resting at the back of his tongue. a dismissive thumb pressing at his hole, an unrelenting two-three fingers in his ass. gagging and choking on their cocks, or perhaps taking his time and simply worshipping them. kissing the tip, lapping up the beads of precum, _breathing_ their scents in. saying _thank you_ when they finish in his mouth.

the fantasies fly through his head as he moans, louder and louder. his hips rocks back and forth into the flat of his palm, so vigorously that he may as well be bouncing up and down on the mattress.

“there you go, princess. so much better.” george seems a bit breathless, and he’s rewarded with a couple deep groans from dream as well. the few sounds he’s finally able to hear from the other two after the period of complete radio silence earlier encourages him to be more shameless, letting his mouth hang wide open as he continues to cry out.

his pace turns erratic as his hips start jerking into his hand at an off-rhythm pace “i’m close, i’m so close.” the tight coil of orgasm contracts at the base of his spine, a hair’s width from a white hot supernova. his voice constricts into a whine, “dream! george! fuck i’m gonna, i’m gonna come.”

he doesn’t hear anything from the other two so he quickens his pace, until–

“stop touching yourself. hands off.”

sapnap stares at the camera, eyes blown and stupidly _dismayed._ george couldn’t have just said that. no way. “no, no, i can’t.” he had frozen, pausing his movements, but after the initial shock passes, he continues rutting against his palm, crying and chasing an impending orgasm, “george, please. i’m so close.”

“princess, i’m telling you to stop.”

he shakes his head, blinking away the tears in his eyes, “george, no please, please let me come.”

“sapnap.” the tone is firm and it makes sapnap feel a bit ashamed. he brushes off his shame and keeps going though, he can’t stop, not when he’s _this_ close.

tears collect in his eyes as he desperately changes tactics. “dream,” he wails, “please let me come. please, please i need–” his sentence is broken by a drawn out moan, and judging by the ensuing silence, they’re both unimpressed.

“sap, be a good boy. listen to george.” dream’s tone is just as unyielding as george’s was. there’s no negotiating when the both of them are dead set on something.

snivelling, he does as he’s told, his cheeks wet with frustrated tears as the warm sensation curling at the bottom of his stomach fades out of his reach. the boiling white hot sensation slows to a dim bubbling, just out of reach. “you guys are so mean sometimes.”

dream teases, “but you like it, don’t you?”

even though he’s still catching his runaway breath from a ruined climax, sapnap manages to scrunch up his face and stick out his tongue at dream, getting laughs from the other two back at him.

“good job, princess, i’m so proud of you.” george’s praise soothes sapnap’s disappointment at the lack of climax. he likes it much more when george rewards him with sweet words.

“thank you, georgie.” honestly, he’s lucky that george isn’t punishing him for his bratty, disobedient little moment earlier.

“don’t i get a thank you either?”

sapnap huffs a small giggle as he wipes the remnants of his tears with the backs of his hands, “only if you say something nice, dream.”

dream’s voice drops to a raspy, dark tone that sends shivers up sapnap’s spine, “you’re so pretty when you gasp and cry like that. wish we could be there, marking you up and touching you, but we’re so grateful you listen so well. we’re so lucky to have such a good boy.” his voice returns to normal, “is that good enough, sap?”

“yeah,” sapnap feels a little lightheaded. how can someone’s _voice_ be so attractive? “thank you.”

dream, sunshine sincere as always, just responds, “it’s true though, princess. we love you so much.”

his sincerity is infectious and even though sapnap’s been slighted out of an orgasm, it has him smiling fondly into the camera as well, his smile growing wider when george chimes in, “so, so much, sapnap.”

“love you guys too.”

-

once sapnap's thighs stop trembling and his breaths even out, dream leads them back into their scene, “take of your clothes, sap. and go get one of your toys–”

george cuts in, “get the blue plug.” it’s a plain sky blue plug with a large, flared base, nothing particularly special, but the fact that george had bought it _specifically for him,_ gone to all the effort to pick a nice one out, paid and had it shipped over–

sapnap lets in a shuddering breath. it’s the closest he’ll get to george fucking him.

_for now._

he grabs it quickly, almost tripping over himself in his haste. he accidentally knocks over his laptop, righting it when he returns with the plug and the lube with a murmured apology. returning to his sitting position, he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and wriggles out of his boxers, haphazardly tossing the items of clothing on the floor. he elects to keep his socks on–his toes are cold.

he crawls towards the camera, looking up through his lashes with a coquettish smile. he feels a bit self-conscious, naked and open like this for dream and george, but for another chance at orgasm? he’s ready to put that aside, fake it ‘till he makes it, and put on a bit of a show.

flattening his tongue, he starts with little kitty licks, lapping at the tip of the plug. he thinks about what he’d do with a real cock in his mouth. a stupid silicone thing is no match, but his fantasies compensate for it–dream tugging his hair, guiding him to suck at george’s length. he’d only get to pull off and breathe when dream lets him. he shuts his eyes and continues licking at the plug, heartbeat picking up as he thinks about warm bodies and skin-to-skin contact.

“put the plug in your mouth.” the demand is clear behind dream’s usual tone and sapnap eagerly obeys, relaxing his jaw and shoving as much of the plug as he can in his mouth.

for the record, it isn’t much. the plug is too thick, forcing his lips obscenely wide when he gets to the halfway point. he tries to control his breaths but soon, he’s reduced to a panting, slobbering mess as he lets the plug rest on his tongue, not bothering to wipe away the excess drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

“gorgeous, you look so _gorgeous,_ princess.”

there isn’t any use murmuring his thanks back to george, but he tries anyway. as he produces the unintelligible noises, his eyebrows furrow with effort. george coos at him and keeps a stream of praise going– _adorable, perfection, our pretty boy_ –so at least his attempt at thanks has been received.

dream hums in agreement, “can’t believe how messy you are, darling. you want us to clean you up?”

sapnap rests his head on the sheets, smearing the drool over his sheets. the action not only has dribble soaking his sheets, it also spreads it from the bottom of his chin to the entire right side of his face. he looks up, a vehement _no_ in his eyes.

“ _oh,_ you want it dirty? i see how it is. you want us to help you with that? want us to make you all messy?”

in lieu of an answer, he turns his head over to the other side, exposing the spit-slicked side of his face shining in the light of his room. tongue lolling out past his lips, he grinds against the mattress in an attempt to temporarily satisfy his twitching cock. at this point he can’t recall the sensation of _not_ being hard.

“thank fuck theres two of us, hm? one of us to come in your ass, one of us to come on your face.”

he opens his mouth, trying to moan, trying to _say something_ in response to that, but he’s only reminded of how much his jaw aches, delightfully throbbing. his eyes shift in and out of focus as his brain goes faint and woozy with arousal.

“we’ll let everything leak out from your pretty holes, then we’ll switch. don’t give a shit if you’re overstimulated, we’ll just keep going until we’re satisfied. then, we’ll plug up your asshole with that plug that’s in your mouth right now, let you keep all of our come stuffed in there for hours.”

his throaty moans come out garbled, _he wants that, he wants that so, so much._ it’s not fair how dream pushes his buttons like that. his hips roll deep into the mattress as his thighs clench together, his muscles clenching and quivering. his cock _hurts_ from how long it’s been hard and even though every roll hurts his aching length just as much, it hurts in all the right ways. 

“we’ll treat you so well, sap.” george’s voice makes sapnap’s head spin more. he doesn’t know if he can handle george’s comments too, not in this state. george, as always, delivers _more_ than enough. “we promise we’ll fill you right up and keep you full, our pretty little cumslut.”

sapnap _sobs._

_pretty little cumslut–_ those words push him right over his tipping point and he falls, falls right into a never ending pit of electric sparks. each spurt of come wracks his entire body, causing his eyes roll back in his head as his eyelids flutter shut. in between the bursts of pleasure, sapnap’s left twisting his hands into his sheets, bawling intelligible sounds of _dream_ and _george._

then, his mind goes beautifully blank, blank with nothing but the feeling of pure ecstacy and satiation. he was set on fire and extinguished, over and over, and now he’s being reborn.

it takes a few moments for sapnap to be lulled back to reality. when he comes to, he blinks sluggishly at the camera. he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“darling, the plug is still in your mouth”

_oh_. he winces as he stretches his mouth to pull it out, wiggling his jaw back and forth in an attempt to loosen up the aching muscles. once it’s sufficient, he sits back up, grinning, “hi.”

“hey, sapnap.”

“hi sap, you good?”

“‘m good.” his words slur together, “th’nks”

“we were getting a bit worried there, princess.“ dream’s tenderness envelops sapnap like a blanket and he revels in the long-distance hug.

“no, it was good, really good.” he turns a bit shy, “can you turn your cameras back on?” given the situation, he isn’t sure why this request makes him the most timid, but there’s just something about _being together,_ as much as they can when they’re thousands of miles apart, in the quiet intimacy of post-climax.

they comply, revealing two _beautiful_ boys. sweaty strands of hair sticks to their respective foreheads, faces flushed and lit up with smiling eyes. sapnap’s heart swells and bursts–they're both his.

how is he so goddamn lucky?

“happy to see us?”

still dazed, he nods, “yeah.”

a few moments pass before he’s shook out of his stupor. realizing that he’s still unclothed in front of his very clothed boyfriends, he scrambles to grab his shirt and tug it over his head.

“why are you robbing us of looking at you, baby.” if dream keeps looking at him like that, emerald and doe-eyed, sapnap might have to take his shirt back off again.

“you didn’t even get around to plugging yourself up.” not george with the dirty comments _again._ “you’re so easy, sap”

“shut up,” his face burns a bit, but he’s still able to playfully snap back.

dream laughs, “you _are_ so easy.”

“ _shut up._ ”

the afterglow is nice, like beams of sunlight through the window after a good night’s sleep, but george, responsible as ever, reminds him, “go clean up, sapnap.”

he makes a noise of complaint. to clean up, he’d have to get up, change his clothes, change his sheets, and worst, leave dream and george. it’s too much effort. he’d rather fall asleep right there to the shared silence of the call. his problems can be left for future sapnap.

“ _sapnap._ go.”

“fine, fine, i’m going” he huffs, before softening, “thank you guys. it really means a lot.”

“of course. anything for you.”

“anything for you, sap.”

dream makes kissy noises at the screen and george waves excitedly. sapnap’s even more reluctant to go now, but he waves back and ends the call. not before saying _love you guys_ one last time, though.

-

if he sends a picture to dream and george right before he goes to sleep, of a light blue plug wedged into his hole, with the caption, _finally got around to it,_ that’s between the three of them and the three of them only.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on twitter [@mxguillotines](https://twitter.com/mxguillotines) & kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
